youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Katyi Pup
Katyi is a kinda new Youtaite who started being actually active around October 2013. She sings mainly in English, but can sing in Japanese and Korean as well. Her voice is naturally pretty high, but she'd really like to be able to hit low notes. When singing in Japanese, it's often described as cute, but tends to lower and mature slightly when singing in English. She writes translyrics but gets embarrased singing them, so a lot of her videos on YouTube are covers of someone else's lyrics. She also likes drawing, and sometimes includes those in her videos, although rarely. Sometimes she subs videos, including other people's, if they ask her (ex. Kunjido-kun) Actually if you directly asked to do anything her the chance of her saying no is really low. Her persona is fairly close to what she looks like in real life, but she doesn't like showing herself in videos. Her current YouTube profile and cover picture were drawn by her real life friend, Caroline. She puts keywords in her titles so she can remember which are which, with the type of cover in brackets, anime and/or collaboration partners in parenthesis, and the song title first. List of Covered Songs (Solo) *Sayoko Cover (10/05/2013) *Witch Hunt Cover (10/06/2013) *Toumei Answer Cover (10/06/2013) *ODDS & ENDS Cover (10/06/2013) *Theme of SSS Lyrics (2/07/2014) *Delusion Tax Cover (4/08/2014) *Usotsuki no Parade Dub (4/08/2014) *After School Stride Dub (5/19/2014) *A Song I'd Like to Sing Dub (5/27/2014) *Trashy Innocence Dub (6/10/2014) *Perfect Area Complete (Baka and Test) Dub/Japanese (6/11/2104) *Lonely Hide and Seek Dub (7/15/2014) *Clean Freak Cover (7/17/2014) *Summertime Record Cover/Japanese (8/16/2014) *Drop Pop Candy Cover (8/21/2014) *Yume Sekai (Sword Art Online) Cover (8/29/2014) *Two Breaths Walking Dub (8/10/2014) *Terror(ism) Cover (1/18/2015) *Secret Base (Anohana) Dub (2/22/2015) *Promise (IdolM@ster TV Size) Dub (4/13/2015) *Unravel (Tokyo Ghoul TV Size) Japanese (4/21/2015) *Vocaloholic (SoundCloud) Dub *Electric Angel Dub (4/29/2015) *Unhappy Refrain Dub (5/6/2015) Collaborations **-collaborator-* *Rin Rin Signal *-Suki -* Japanese (1/11/2014) *Hocus Pocus *-Evelyn-* Dub (1/25/2014) *Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story *-Yasukie -* Cover and Violin (2/15/2014) *Suki Kirai *-Kyu -* Japanese (6/15/2014) *Eh? Ah, Sou. ~Ib Version~ *-Kunjido -* Dub (7/6/2014) *Promise of Reunion ~Ib~ *-Kunjido -* Cover (7/6/2014) Gallery IMG_5505.png|Katyi's YouTube profile picture dlak.png|her cover picture Drop Pop Candy (1).jpg|Katyi's Drop Pop Candy cover, drawn in PaintSai Trivia *Her channel is actually her older brother's old channel, who used her email because he didn't have his own, which is why her channel URL is so weird. She's considered moving channels but decided it was too much work every time she thought about it. *The first English dubbing Youtaite she listened to was AmaLee (LeeandLie), but since then her Youtaite subscription list has literally gone over amount that'll be shown in the sidebar to the point where she has to click "Manage Subscriptions" to find them. *Her all time favorite Youtaites are JubyPhonic, Rachie, Chishio, and Amanda Lee. She also likes reol, Kano, Lon, Soraru, and like all the producers and so many others. *On occasion, she writes League of Legends parody songs, posting them on Soundcloud. She also actually does ''play' ''League, with her favorite champions being Teemo, Ahri, Jinx, and Lulu. (Her Summoner name is KatyiPup please play with me and don't yell at me just cuz I suck) She likes LilyPichu a lot. *Katyi can play both guitar and piano, although is much better at the former. *Her name, Katyi Pup, used to be Katyi P until she realized that people might think it was producer instead of pup. On that topic, her username for most things is either KatyiPup or kdpuppy. (haha if i became a producer i'd be kdpuppy again, considering how it would be pronounced) *She really likes idols. Especially ones with long hair and twintails, extra points for curly hair. Just long, curly twintails in general, really. And idols in general. Like music anime is seriously the best. *Her time is spent procrastinating on school work and playing videogames instead, like rhythm games, RPGs, Harvest Moon, fighting games, etc.